


Absolute Destiny Apocalypse

by Rethira



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Destiny Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years and years ago for shirogiku on LJ.

The world turns green after the end. Trees quickly tear up the tarmac that covers the roads, and grass sets down seeds in the broken roads. Vines climb the ruined buildings, throwing up tendril after tendril and slowly breaking them down even further. Within a handful of years, Tokyo is all but gone.

And this is right. This is how it is meant to be.

~

Fuuma keeps Kamui alive. They two are the last humans, and that too is good. Kamui doesn’t talk, or move much. He sleeps. He sleeps on a bed of grasses, and his head is pillowed on ferns. Fuuma eats sparingly, and Kamui barely even touches his food, but it doesn’t mean anything. They live even without eating. They will live until Fuuma decides they can die.

When Kamui wakes up, and talks and looks around, he always climbs the ruins of Tokyo Tower. The paint has long since chipped away, and ivy and wisteria have climbed it. There are still fragments of red and white, but the tower is largely green, and the view obscured by hanging leaves. Kamui still climbs it, jumping and hauling himself up, more often than not chased by Fuuma. And then at the top Kamui will stop and he will stare across the expanse of green.

Kamui will always stop talking then. He’ll go back to sleep, and when he wakes he won’t be lucid. Fuuma prefers that anyway; lucid Kamui fights him and runs away and gets all these expressions that make something in Fuuma _twist_.

It’s better for Kamui not to feel anything at all.

~

The world lies in ruins, humans would say. But it’s not truly ruined; the cities are gone, and the towns and the villages. Domesticated animals run free or die out. Natural selection is restored.

And maybe one day Fuuma and Kamui will watch a new breed of humans rise up and reclaim the world.

~

Kamui sleeps. 


End file.
